Xavier
Xavier (Baldi's Basics And Education And Learning) Xavier is a student in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He wanders around the school, playing Guess My Drawing with fellow classmates, But the bullies can get the better of him.. Voice He has a voice of a young kid, High, but not too high. Appearance He is a pixelized young boy with an aqua shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. He has brown eyes and is holding a paintbrush. In-Game He wanders around the halls, looking for people to play with. He stops them in their tracks for about 30 seconds. The people he can stop are: *Playtime *Principal of the Thing (Not chasing you) *Baldi (only 5 seconds) *Obsidian (no offense) *Noober *Mr.Luxury *Mr.Luck *Remote *Its not a bully If you wanna add your own character, ask! If he runs into YOU, he will force you into a game of Guess My Drawing. You can choose the difficulty, and if you get all three of the drawings right, you get a reward based on your difficulty. Easy: Quarter, BSODA, Zesty Bar Normal: BSODA Deluxe, NSoda, Yellow Door Lock Hard: Dollar, YSoda, Super Zesty Bar Intense: Bsoda ∞, Stun Ball, WSoda, Team Up If you don't accept these rewards, tell me! If you fail one of his drawings, he has a more unhappy look on his face, the You Can Draw Pad music will slow down, and you won't get a reward at the end. If you fail 2 drawings, the You Can Draw Pad music will stop and he will have an angry look on his face. After that he will act like baldi, chasing you down. To not overrule baldi, though, he is much slower. If you beat insane, theres a chance he will follow you around, helping you against other enemies. But he can only defend you against Baldi once, since he will get killed by Baldi if he does. After dying, he will lay on the floor until a new round is started or the nurse finds him. Doppleganger Trouble Xavier has quite a few dopplegangers these days. and he has different reactions to each. Xaeir If he encounters Xaeir, they will enter a fight together. There is 50% chance for Xavier to win. If he wins, he will stab Xaeir with his knife, saying "Let that be a lesson to you!" then walk away. If Xaeir wins, he will act like he does when Baldi kills him, laying on the ground till a new round is started or the nurse finds him. Horror Xavier Upon seeing Horror Xavier, or any corruption at that, He will run away in terror and not interact with anything for 20s More DoppleGangers coming soon. Quotes & Music *You Can Draw Pad Music Oh, hello there! -Stalling a character Oh, Bye! -Character leaves him Hello there! Ready to play Guess my Drawing? -When he finds you All you need to do is guess what im drawing! Its very simple! -Explaining the rules Choose the intensity! -Asking for difficulty Easy eh, Well. lets go! -Choosing Easy Nice and basic, Lets go! -Choosing Normal I hope you have a keen eye, Lets go! -Choosing Hard This'll be hard, but oh so worth it. Lets go! -Choosing Insane Nice Job! -Getting a drawing right Congrats! -Ditto That's Right! -Ditto again Congratulations! Although you chose the easiest difficulty, you still get something! Bye! -Winning Easy Congratulations! Take your reward! -Winning Normal Congratulations! That wasn't easy so ill give you a great item! -Winning Hard Wow! Incredible! Here, take this amazing item! -Winning Insane Wow! Incredible! Here, ill help you out! -Ditto, but you get Team Up Great job, but you failed one of the questions, so you don't get a reward. Sorry! -Winning with 1 wrong I can't blame your failiure, but im still not giving you an item. Sorry! -Ditto, but on insane Playtime, ill play with you instead! -Team Up with playtime. Here bully, take this! *whispers to player* its a ysoda... -Team Up with Bully Obsidian, Stay away from my friend! -Team up with Obsidian (no offense again) Sorry Principal, He won't do it again! -Team up with POTT Baldi! Stay away from my friend! -Team up with Baldi AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! -Killed by Baldi or Xaeir, or seeing a Corruption. Jeez, thanks... - Being revived by any means. Looks like you are back for another run? - Encountering Xaeir Let that be a lesson to you! - Defeating Xaeir Extras He was made using Piskel. He is the only way to get Bsoda infinite other than the control room. He also can give stun balls, otherwise only gotten from noober's shop. Gallery Xavier.png|Idle. Xavier Talking.gif|Xavier Speaking. Xavier Defending-1.png.png|Xavier Defending the Player. Xavier Death.gif|Xavier Dying to Baldi Xavier Angry-1.png.png|Xavier chasing you after getting 2 questions wrong Xavier Sad-1.png.png|Xavier Sad after getting 1 question wrong Xavier Dead-1.png.png|Xavier, After Dying to Baldi. Xavier Deletion-1.png.png|Deletion Picture featuring Xavier. (You can add something to the Reason area! Party Xavier-1.png.png|Xavier in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash Horror Xavier.gif|Horror Xavier (I might find a use for this, give me ideas.) MOSHED-2019-4-13-13-22-46.jpg|Single Frame Horror Xavier Work in progress.png|WIP Picture featuring Xavier YCDP.png|The You Can Draw Pad. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:XavierGamer's Creations Category:Jbubler approved pages